Curious Creature
by Phiametta
Summary: Before the arrival of Thor, there was another other-worldy who had been banished to Earth. Shield finds her and makes her one of their own. What will Loki think of this fellow immortal? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Of all the places to be banished to, why did he have to pick Midgard? Or as the humans called it, earth. Not a single soul on this tiny planet had any idea of who she was, or what she was capable of, and what had caused her to be on their planet.

How could he do this to her, his own daughter? Her father did not believe a word that came out of her mouth after what she did. Didn't even listen to her excuse of why she did it.

It wasn't like her uncle didn't deserve it, because he did. She hated him with every fiber of her immortal being. So she killed him. One sure way to kill an immortal was to cut off their head then burn it and its body. Phraia had hacked off his head with her uncles own sword, then the limbs, burned all the pieces, and dumped the ashes into a river. That's where she was caught, watching the last particles float into the slow moving current.

"Phraia? What are you doing out here?" her father had asked her.

"Getting revenge." She seethed, at that point her usual light blue eyes were black, and her father immediately knew what she had done.

"Who was it?" He shot his hand out to grab her upper arm. "Who did you just kill?" He shoved her back against the nearest tree. "What have you done?" He was almost growling at her.

"I killed your brother." His daughter snarled through clenched teeth. The rage still flowing through her veins. His eyes widened in shock, he then swung down his staff down on her skull, and she blacked out.

When she awoke, Phraia was in a cell in the prisons of Alfheim. Both wrists were shackled to the wall behind her. Her father was standing in front of her, glaring.

"Father please let me explain—" her eyes were back to their original ice blue color, " You killed my brother, you uncle, your family, no explanation is needed. Tomorrow morning you are to be banished from these lands for murder.

He spun to leave "But fath-" her mouth was muzzled by a guard that had been outside her cell door. She watched her father storm away from her, not looking back. Then she cried, cried until her tears ran dry.

The next morning, at dawn, she was led to the bifrost, surrounded by four guards and heimdel sent her away, with a pained expression…he had seen it, the reason for her anger, rage, and deep sadness. But he could not say a word. Her father must have moved them to the Asgardian transportation system during the night.

The Bifrost had left her at an empty beach in the middle of the night, she was alone.

Luckily for Phraia, Shield had noticed the disturbance and sought out the cause of it. But they didn't find her before some kids 'tried' to mug her. They ended up unconscious before they could say 'gimme all your money'. It was a few hours later after Shield found the kids waking, that Agent Coulson and Director Fury had found her. She had been sitting on a bench in the rain and not getting wet. They took her in, and she went willingly. Why not? It wasn't like she had anything else to do.

They asked her who she was, where she was from, and why she was here.

"I am Phraia of Alfhiem, I was banished from my home, unjustly." That was her response, and thankfully they didn't question her further. Shield let her join them on the Helicarrier, and that's where she stayed ever since.

She heard all about Thor's arrival, and she had helped develop the phase two weapons that were modeled after the destroyer was brought back to the ship in pieces.

She was soon asked by Fury if she had any other talents…. The only one she told them was that she was a decent fighter. Back home she was a warrior goddess, which meant she could kick some ass back home…one could only imagine her capabilities compared to the shield agents.

Some of the shield master martial artists had 'tested' her abilities, she passed with flying colors. But she had to restrain herself from injuring anyone and raising any suspicion, which was difficult and a pain in the ass.

Anyways, when Loki had arrived on earth, she had been on the Helicarrier for months straight, and she was sick of it. His arrival would make things much more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Here's chapter 2! I have most of this story written, just need to get it typed up. This is my first ever Fanfiction that I uploaded for anyone to see, so any reviews would be awesome! Hope you all enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I only own Phraia.

Fury had called her into his office, which was just above the heart of the Shield central. A.K.A. the really big room with the giant windows and all the computers.

"As you have heard, Loki has taken some of our top agents, and the Tesseract."

Phraia nodded, this was common knowledge on the ship.

"What I want you to do is to accompany captain Rogers and Romanoff to Germany and apprehend Loki. However, I want you to be kept a secret from him for the tim being, I want you to watch and learn what ever you can. Stark will be joining the three of you to grab him."  
"Anything else?" She was bored already, no fun for her.

"No…yes, do not make yourself known to Loki unless you have to."

" You already said that." She rolled her eyes

"I know how well you listen, I should record it for your earpiece to play it on repeat." She childishly stuck her tongue out at him. Fury had treated her differently then all the other agents almost like the daughter he never had…almost.

"Natasha and Steve will be leaving in 10, don't make them wait."  
"Yes sir."

And she spun on her heal to leave, "Oh and Raia, you will have to wear something formal." She sighed dramatically so Fury heard her.

Do I even have anything formal? She could always magically alter her clothing, but that would raise suspicion, the less Shield knew the better.

She held her finger to the small button on her earpiece, "Romanoff, do you have anything to wear…that is not slutty?"

"Go check my room, there should be something in my closet that will match your picky needs… And I'm not slutty.

"Keep telling yourself that darling," she joked.

"Hurry up; you have eight minutes to get your ass over here."

Going through Nats closet was…interesting…Slutty, slutty, slutty, oh my gawd, slutty, so she settled for the not so slutty lil black dress, and she magicked her boots into strappy heals. Phraia's big feet would never fit in Nats tiny shoes. She was out the door when Nat gave her the two minute warning.

Phraia was dropped off first, so she could get into the building where Loki was supposed to be and scope the place out before Captain America went in to capture the guy. She spotted him the moment she walked through the doors. She could see his magical signature, a dark green shimmer around him. Uh oh. She turned her head before he could get a glimpse of her face. Loki would be able to pick her out of a crowd in a blink of an eye because of her own shimmer around herself.

This was going to be more difficult then she expected. She felt his eyes on her back as she walked as far away as possible.

"Fury, we have a problem. I can't get anywhere near him, he has already seen me." She told him over the headset.

Loki was gliding down the marble stair case when Nat answered her.

"Just let Rogers know when he is needed."

"Uh well, Loki just smashed a guys face in with his scepter…and.."

She watched in horror as Loki pulled out a scary-looking device out of his inner jacket pocket, and shoved it into another person's eye. His eyes…the look in his eyes, he was enjoying this. The sound of hundreds of people screaming, running, trying to get away from the tall, dark man, filled the building.

"Rogers? Can anyone see this?"  
"Hold up Rogers. We don't know what he wants yet." Fury wanted more information.

Some movement caught her eye on the other side of the building, a group of men dressed in black and heavily armed, were crowded by a opened door. Phraia snuck up behind them, letting her magic turn herself invisible to others, and took out the look-out by bashing his head against the wall, knocking him out. The others had pulled out an odd looking object. The only person in their group not wearing a mask, has oddly colored eyes, a little unfocused and hazy, possessed, was this Agent Barton?

"We got it." One of them said, and they all hurried away. Back on the other side of the building Raia watched as a car was flipped from a blast of energy.

"Kneel before me. I said. KNEEL! Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your lifes joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel."

This Loki character has some major issues….  
"Not to men like you."  
"Rogers? Hurry."  
"There are no men like me."  
"There are always men like me. Look to your elder people. Let him be an example." And he lowered his scepter at the old man.

Finally, Captain America came crashing down in front of the old man, deflecting the blast that would have killed him and it shot back at Loki.

"You know the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing."  
"The soldier. The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who is out of time."

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." He ignored the command and aimed his scepter at the plane, fired, then proceeded to beat Rogers with his scepter.  
Besides the magic abilities, Loki was one tough cookie, Rogers was taking a beating.

"Kneel." He growled at Rogers.

"Not today."

"If Stark plans on showing he better hurry up, unless you want me to help Steve out." Speak of the devil…is that ACDC I hear?

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" The metal man came flying towards the ground, knocking Loki down.  
"Make a move reindeer games." Stark said, dozens of weapons aimed at Loki.

"Raia, hurry up and get on the ship before the other three, Loki didn't see your face did he?"

"No."  
"Good, I want to keep it that way, for as long as possible." Its not like that will do anything, he can already pick me out of a crowd of people because of my magic, she thought. She then paced ahead of the others and climbed into the co-pilots seat before Loki and the other arrived.

"Well that was interesting…I guess." Raia said as she buckled in.

"At least we got him." As soon as the other boarded, Raia didn't move or turn her head for the first fifteen minutes. Everyone was silent for those first fifteen.

"Saying anything?" Fury questioned.

"Not a word." Natasha replied.

"Just get him here, we're low on time."

"I don't like it." Steve Rogers said.

"What? Rock of Ages giving in so easily?"  
"I don't remember it being that easy, this guy packs a wallop."

Raia could feel a gentle prodding at her heavily guarded mind, as Loki tried to get into her head. Nice try. She was almost tempted to retaliate, but thought better of it. The less he knows the better.

"Where did this come from?" Nat questioned after a huge bolt of lightening zigzagged through the sky.

"Scared of a little lightening?" Rogers caught Loki looking toward the heavens, searching for something.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He replied.

Thor? A muscly blond dude with a beard just landed on top of the plane, and walked right in. Hammer in hand, he released Loki's bonds and flew them back out of the place.  
"Ummm, was that supposed to happen?"  
"No," Nat said as Stark jumped out to follow the two gods, quickly trailed by Rogers.

"Now we wait."

Reviews would make my day :)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Short chapter, I know. The next one is much more interesting, but I am too sleepy to type it up. Thanks too all who have reviewed, Favorited and followed, those emails That I get while At work make me want to get home to type up the next chappy. If anyone is wondering, Chapter 5 will have the first scene where Loki and Phraia actually meet.

Disclaimer: I only own Phraia.

* * *

Raia unbuckled her harness, stretching her limbs. Now they had to wait until this unsuspected road bump panned out.

"Agent Romanoff, our satellites show you not moving, what happened?" Fury's delightful voice sounded through the jets' speaker system.

"Thor happened." Fury, not exactly sure what that meant continued, "Okaay…Raia, what have you got for me?"  
"Not much, except that while everyone was focusing on Loki, some masked guys, whom I am guessing are Loki's pets, stole something. Do not ask me what it was, because I do not know. But I am pretty sure the Agent called Barton was leading them."  
"What did it look like?"

"It was a glass cylinder, and it looked like some type of metal. I do not know for sure. But they did need a man's eyeball to unlock the door, so it had to be pretty important." She mentally cringed at the memory of the older man flailing as his eyeball was basically gauged out.

"Alright, I'll have my end searching for the owner of the building that housed this item. You two just wait for the others and return to the carrier ASAP. Nice work."

"Barton was there?" Nat asked after Fury signed out.

"I think it was him, I have not actually met him before."

Nat pulled out her cell phone out of her bag on the floor and poked around until she found a picture of him.

"Was this him?" Raia leaned over, it was a picture of Nat and Barton, smiling like idiots.

"Yes, that was him, but his eyes were different, he wasn't himself."  
"Agent Romanoff, would you kindly open the door, so we can get out of this forest, the bugs are eating me alive." Tony joked over the headset.

Raia quickly returned to her seat as the others piled in. Rogers then Stark and Loki followed by his brother.

Loki went back to his seat and didn't say a word the rest of the flight. Thor stood, deep in thought, staring at the ground. Stark and Rogers were making jabs at each other, when the aircraft landed on the Hellicarrier. Loki was the first one off, escorted away by a group of agents. Thor followed his brother, and as soon as they were out of earshot, Stark opened his big mouth.

"Natasha you haven't introduced your lovely friend." Tony stuck out his hand for a shake, as Phraia unbuckled and stood up. But she ignored the metal encased hand and walked off the ship. Stark rose a questioning eyebrow at Natasha, who shrugged and walked off the ship as well.

* * *

Reviews keep me motivated, which means faster updates :)


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: This is the last short chapter. Loki meets Phraia in the next one. Thanks too all who have reviewed, Favorited and followed, you guys are the best. Keep it coming.

Disclaimer: I only own Phraia.

* * *

If it weren't for the many long nights spent wandering around the hellicarrier, Phraia would still get lost trying to find her own room. But because her sleep cycles were way off compared to a normal humans, she only slept maybe twenty four-forty eight hours a month. But, once again she was wandering, bored out of her mind.

After she had gone to Nat's room to return her dress, Phraia quickly showered in her own. She threw her wet hair up in a pony tail, pulled on some dark blue jeans and a black tank top, she then left her room bare-foot. Shoes bothered her more on land then the carrier, but she'd still much rather go shoe-less anyway. Even back home, more often then not, she was bare-foot. That extra layer between her and the earth hindered the full use of her magic abilities.

Anyways, she padded through the halls, and stopped by one of the training facilities. Rogers was in there bench pressing.

"Most humans sleep at this time of night." Phraia commented, looking at the clock on the wall. It was one thirty in the morning.

The several hundred pounds he was lifting crashed to one side when he jumped at her voice.

"My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." She walked over and helped him pull up the bar in its resting place.

"I just spent a good portion of my life sleeping, I think I'm good for a while." She gave him credit for not showing any surprise when she lifted the three hundred and fifty pounds, with one hand.

"I don't think we were properly introduced earlier, I'm Steve Rogers." He held out his hand, and she accepted it.

"I am Phraia, but everyone calls me Raia here."

"Pleasure to meet you, so where are you from?" He tried to make small talk.

"…not from around here."

"From Asgard like Thor?"

"No, but not far from there."

"How long have you been here?"

"Around a year…" she was interrupted by an overcom in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt the two of you, but Raia, could you come down here for a second?"

Phraia bowed her head in goodbye and headed towards HQ.

When she arrived, Stark, Fury and another man with glasses were already there, standing looking at monitors.

"Isn't it a little bit past your bed time…What's your name again?" Phraia glared at the man with the ego the size of this planet.

"Her name is Phraia, Stark…..and why aren't you wearing shoes?" She shrugged.

"…Okay... well uh, you've met Tony Stark earlier, this is Bruce Banner, he is helping us locate the Tesseract." Phraia smiled politely and shook his offered hand.

"We think we have found what Barton had stolen a few hours ago. Does this look like it?" Fury asked Phraia.

The picture on the screen was exactly what she had seen earlier.

"Yes, that is it."

"Why does Loki need iridium?" Banner asked. Then both Dr. Banner and Stark became involved in a discussion involving a lot of foreign words that went over Phraia's head.

"Um, Fury? Not to be rude or anything but…do you need me here still? Because whatever those two are talking about holds no interest to me."

"Yes, you can leave, thank you."

* * *

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry for the wait. Work and school keep me pretty busy. Keep following and reviewing pretty please.

Disclaimer: I only own Phraia.

* * *

Well that was boring.

She continued wandering around, getting lost in her own mind. Not paying attention to where she was going. And that eventually led to a section of the ship where she had never been before. When she saw the glass chamber and the person in it, she mentally kicked herself. Oops. She thought as Loki turned around, and his sharp eyes started apprising her. And her eyes did the same, taking in his tall, lean structure, cheekbones that could sharpen knives, and hypnotic eyes that she could not bring herself to look away from.

"And who might you be?" Phraia did not know if she should answer him, or lie to him, so she said nothing.

"Not from around here, are you?" Loki questioned.

"I do not see how that is any of your concern." He took a step towards her.

"Everything is my concern." She felt his mind probe at hers, and failed to get through, again.

"Definitely not from around here." He concluded.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I have been able to get inside every single humans mind, apart from yours. The same woman that avoided me in Germany and the flight to this place. And most of the people on this boat are sleeping, yet you are wide awake."

"Maybe I just woke up?"

"No I think not. I think you are not human."

"Maybe I'm just special."

"But you did not deny it."

"Nor did I approve it."

"What a Curious Creature you are, not a sliver of fear in you eyes like all the humans I have encountered."

I have no reason to fear you; you are locked up in a cage." Instead of another gentle nudge at her mind, his next attempt to get in left her breathless when she kept him out, and kept her ground

"Impressive, but I will escape from this place, would you fear me once I am free?"

"Of course not." She replied.

"Definitely not from Midgard, so, who are you?" He repeated.

"I think I'll be leaving now." And she left back the way she came.

He watched her tall figure as she left.

I wonder if the humans know they have an outsider in their ranks. Loki thought to himself, And what she is capable of.

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but Loki made her out of sorts. She was thinking and not paying attention to where she was going again and she ran into Thor, almost knocking both of them over.

"My apologies, I was not paying attention." Phraia said quickly.

"It takes two to crash, I was not watching where I was going either. I am Thor, who might you be?" He said as he gave her a once over, eyes lingering on her chest. She rolled her eyes.

.

"You were the one on the plane earlier, were you not?"

"I was. My name is Raia." Loki's big brother was nothing like the other. This one was much slower.

"I thought you humans usually slept at this time of night?"

"Apparently not me. Too much on my mind as you saw earlier." Thor nodded, believing my lies.

"Well I think my little midnight stroll has tired me out, goodnight Thor."

"Goodnight Raia."

The god of thunder was so easily fooled. Phraia went back to the training facility, hoping it was empty so she could work of some energy alone. And thankfully it was.

So she went to the empty space that was the sparring part and fluidly practiced some kicks, punches and some highly creative moves on her pretend opponent.

Said opponent would have been killed several times if they were real, and she had just snapped the imaginary neck off someone when she had a visitor.

"I thought you said you were going to sleep?" Thor questioned.

"I lied." She said dully.

"I can see that, do you need a sparring partner?" He asked, smiling.

"…Sure." Phraia walked over and grabbed two black metal fighting stick that had handles.

"We just use these for practice, very hard to break." She explained when Thor looked at the odd weapons.

"I see. I'll go easy on you." Her eyes darkened a few shades of blue. The last time someone said that to her, they ended up with seven cracked ribs, a broken foot, a dislocated shoulder, a broken nose and a broken leg, all in about seventy seconds.

"You will regret saying that."

And she swung at his face, but Thor stepped back just in time, his hair moved with the wind she created with her stick.

"Will I?"

She quickly spun her weapon, hitting his side, hitting the bone and cracking it, but Gods healed quickly.

"God of thunder getting slow?" She taunted. Said God of Thunder had a bewildered look on his face, Surprised that a human could…wait he finally started to use his brain.

"You are not from Midgard are you?"

"You know, your brother picked that up the moment he saw me…I guess you are slow."

He finally began attacking, not holding back, but Phraia was not a warrior goddess for nothing. She easily blocked his every blow, throwing in some jabs and swings of her own. She was faster then Thor, and he knew it. She was soon attacking rather then defending herself, and Thor was backing away when she was advancing. She no longer was hitting his fighting stick but hitting flesh and bone.

As she used all her strength to swing down her weapon over his head, Thor blocked it.

But his weapon broke as they clashed against each other.

"Who are you?" he gasped.

"I already told you who I was, I am Raia."

"Where are you from?"

"Alfhiem."

"What's your real name Raia?"

"…Phraia. My mother is Skadi, goddess of winter and my father is The God of wind and the sea."

"Why are you on Midgard, milady?

"That is none of your business, is it? I think I'll be leaving."

She dropped her weapon to the ground accompanying Thor's broken one.

"You should be glad that you blocked that by the way, I would have split your skull." And the door slammed shut as she left.

All Thor could thing about was how the hell was another God on Midgard, and why the hell was she here.

* * *

Reviews make the chappies upload faster c:


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Sorry about the wait guys, I work too much. Plus I have lots of homework= a very tired me. Thanks for the feedback to those who have given it, keep it coming. I hope to have another chapter up by Friday.

Also I am getting really good ideas for the sequel :)

Disclaimer: I only own Phraia.

* * *

"Why can't anyone mind their own business?" Phraia muttered.

Loki and the older brother, Thor, both got on her nerves on the same day, in less then an hour. She needed to cool down, to get away from everyone for a little while, just in case she started to lose control.

The deck of the carrier seemed like a good place, no one was up there when they were in the air, thankfully.

So that is what she did, she quickly unlatched the door and walked out, and kept walking until she reached the edge of the ship.

Deep Breaths.

Stupid prying Thor, she squeezed the fencing around the edge of the ship until the metal crunched in her hands.

An image of Loki's sneering face popped up in her head.

Stupid sexy Loki, she grinded her teeth, accidently breaking off a chunk of the fence, which was thrown over into the air below. She had to admit, just standing near him made her heart pump erratically. She was surprised that he had such and affect on her, he was the bad guy after all. But it felt as though his eyes could see straight into her soul, and it felt good.

But she could not allow that to happen, not after her own uncle, her own blood, had raped her. It had happened in her own house, in her own bed. How could someone that close to her, violate her. If her own uncle could do it, so could anyone else.

Just thinking of her uncle made her even angrier. Thinking of the way he treated her that night was like garbage, like an animal. He ripped off her clothes; he made her bleed by digging his fingers into her flesh. He had bruised and tore her flesh, he stole something that she was saving for the right person. And for that, she loathed him. That was why she had killed him. And she was banished for it.

Phraia screamed, and kicked the railing so hard that it snapped. All the pure energy that was pouring out of her caused it to start to softly rain, mixing with her tears. She wrapped her arms around herself, and tried to control her breathing.

Back inside, Fury was alerted to the disturbances on the deck. He watched as her foot broke off the metal railing like it was a dried twig being broken in half. He also saw the pained and troubled expression she had itched on her face.

"Leave her alone." Fury ordered the guards who were preparing to go up there and bring her in.

Phraia had fallen to her knees in tears, which were falling freely from her cheeks. Now all she wanted was to curl up in a nice warm, dry, bed and watch some mindless TV show.

That was actually the first time she actually lost it, and cried, because of her uncle's violent act. And she felt so much better afterword.

Fury waited until she settled down a little more, before he personally went up to the main deck to get her inside. She was sitting on the deck with her knees tucked to her chest and her face buried into them. He cleared his throat and offered her his hand to lead her back inside and to her room, where she fell into bed with the remote in hand. Neither had said a word.

* * *

The sun rose a few hours later and Phraia was still watching re-runs of M.A.S.H., and she felt worlds better. She thought the actor playing Hawkeye was kind of cute and funny.

Two loud knocks on her door startled Phraia out of her trance, Nat walked right in without waiting for a reply. She stopped a foot away from Phraia's bed and swiped the remote from the nightstand to turn the television off.

"Come on in, make yourself at home." She said sarcastically.

"You weren't answering our calls." Nat said, observing the scene before her. Phraia was laying with her head propped up on a pillow on the foot of her bed laying on her stomach, with blankets covering her.

"What calls?" Nat grabbed the headset that was lying on the floor.

"The ones we were calling you on with this and your cell phone."

"I could not hear Hawkeye with all the constant jabbering."

"What about your cell phone, you could have answered your texts during commercials?"

"I misplaced it."

Nat's eyes wandered around the room where she found said cell phone lying over by the bathroom door with the battery popped out.

"Misplaced?"

"Yup."

She rolled her eyes, "Fury wants us at the conference table in fifteen." And she left without another word.

Okay….she thought, and readied herself and headed towards the heart of the helicarrier. Everyone was already there, waiting.

"Sleeping beauty finally decided to join the land of the living?" Stark questioned irritably.

Phraia 'accidently' tripped over one of the legs of his chair, causing the chair and the person sitting in it to fall over sideways and smash down onto the floor.

"Oops, my bad." She said without an ounce of sincerity. Several muffled laughs could be heard.

Fury cleared his throat, ignoring what had just happened, "As you all know we have Loki, and Stark and Banner are trying to locate the Tesseract."

"We are almost finished with that tracking algorithm, and we'll have the search started as soon as that is complete." Banner added

"Nice work, but w-. What the hell was that?" A feint explosion could be heard from their table.

"Director Fury, it seems we are having issues with exploding pipes near the cage."

"Exploding pipes?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

Loki felt the great amounts of energy being released from somewhere above the ship. Someone was having an emotional breakdown. The energy released helps relax the magic user, all the energy being kept inside can be hard to contain and being able to release it is calming.

He needed to find out what had caused said breakdown.

* * *

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors not: Hey everyone! I would really appreciate if you guys reviewed or sent me some type of feedback. I want to know what I am doing right or wrong, what you want to see happen with the characters...just about anything. So please leave me some feedback. To those who have already, thank you! The chapters are going to start to get more and more intense now. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Phraia.

* * *

"Thor, can you go see what your brother wants? I think he wants someone's attention." Thor nodded and left. Phraia decided to follow, invisible. She was bored.

"Director, the council is starting in five minutes." Agent Hill cut in.

"Dr. Banner, we have work to do." The two scientists left, followed by Rogers and Nat back to the lab.

* * *

"Brother, you need not damage the aircraft to get out attention." Thor scolded his brother.

"I have not the faintest idea of what you are talking about." He lied smoothly, not looking at Thor.

Thor sighed. Loki had not moved an inch since his arrival.

"Brother, if you don't…never mind, I am leaving." Thor sighed, he wasn't getting anywhere with Loki. And he left as simple as that.

Once he was out of earshot, Loki turned to face the magical shimmer that was surrounding the invisible Phraia that only he could see.

"Felt the need to follow my brother, did you?" He asked, amused.

"Not really, the need to follow, the need to get away, I am easily bored. Why did you not say anything to your brother when I know you saw me?"

"I am easily bored." She stole her words.

"I can see that, I could not help but notice that the pipes that had exploded still had ice covering them as I passed them." He did nothing but grin.

"So what is the other reason why you destroyed the piping?"

"Company."

"Fury was right, you wanted attention. Your brothers was not good enough for you?"

"Of course not. Why would I want to converse with him when I could have a nice chat with you?"

"Nice chat?"

"So you find me interesting? Why?"

"Because I want to know more of the woman who is able to block me from your mind and can make themselves invisible to not only human eyes but also to my brothers. Not many can achieve that."

"And why would I tell you about myself? You are the enemy."

"You know, when a person kills another it leaves a mark on their magical signature. And yours my darling, has that mark, and it appears fairly new." He commented, looking at her shimmer.

"I am pretty sure most of the people on this ship have killed someone Loki."

"Why do you keep avoiding my questions, Phraia?" Her eyes widened. She had not told Loki her name yet…had she?

"I am sure there is not a single person on this ship that was raised in Alfheim. Or have parents who are the God and Goddess of the wind, ocean and winter."

"You know it's not nice to read your sibling mind." Stupid Thor.

"I am not nice."

Phraia started pacing, she was getting nervous, what else could he know?

"Or what caused you to lose control a few hours ago. I couldn't see it but I felt the energy rolling off you in waves." Phraia crossed her arms, that one she wasn't going to answer.

"I will get my answers little one, I always get what I want."

"You will not be getting any answers from me. You can count on that."

"Oh but I already have, not many immortals could defeat my brother in combat, Nor are there many who have you beauty. And If I remember correctly, a warrior goddess, I have met your brother, Freyr, a long while ago. But the person he spoke of then is not what I see before me."

"…You are much more intelligent then your brother you know." She commented dryly.

"I do."

Phraia let go of a huge sigh.

"Yes, that is true; I am not the same person I was."

How was he doing this? Getting her to spill her secrets?

"I have changed for the better, I am stronger."

"Of all the places to reside in, on this planet, why would you choose this metal container?"

"I had no choice, after I was banished h-…" She stopped and glared.

Loki grinned. "Banished? For what reason? Defy orders of the all father as my brother did?"

"…"

Stupid, I am so stupid. Phraia wanted to bash her head against the cage. Idiot.

"Or is the mark n on your signature part of it? You killed someone…someone important. Who was it?"

Phraia hearts rate increased as flashbacks flooded througfh her mind.

"Who was it?"

Loki watched as Phraia's eyes turned from their lovely shade of blue to an endless black.

"Why did you kill someone?" Loki thought that was a far better question, but one that would not be answered, Because Phraia accidently lost control of her magic and that ended up sending Loki crashing against the glass wall of his cage.

"It is none of your business, Loki." Her words laced with hatred.

As he stood up, several joints popped from the impact he made.

"I am not sorry." She commented.

"I do not expect you to be."

* * *

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Sorry about the wait everyone, I've been working a lot, doing homework and I have a cold now :l... Anyways I hope you like this chappy. I made it a bit longer then I intended, I don't think you'll mind though. :) Please keep following and reviewing, Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Phraia.

* * *

Phraia heard footsteps quietly walking toward them.

"We have company." And she made herself invisible. Loki began pacing.

Loki smiled and turned around. "Not many can sneak up on me."

"But you figured I would come."

"After, after whatever tortures Fury can concoct. You would appear as a friend, as a balm, and I would cooperate."

Phraia rolled her eyes at Loki, he was toying with Nat.

"Can you? Can you wipe up that much red? Drakovs daughter, south polo, the hospital fire. Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous then yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality; this is a child at prayer, pathetic. You lie and kill, in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors, but they are part of you and they will never go away. I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in everyway he knows you fear, and then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams ill split his skull. This is my bargain you mewling quim."

"You're a monster."

"Oh no, you brought the monster."

"So banner that's your play?"

"What?"

"Loki means to unleash the hulk...Thank you, for your cooperation." And Natasha left.

Loki looked a little dazed and confused.

"Well, I think Nat just owned you…" Phraia said making herself visible.

"It matters not." He blinked a few times, coming back to reality.

"My plan is about to be set in motion."

While Natasha had been interrogating Loki, Phraia was becoming drowsy. The past few days have been extremely stressful. And she was due for one of her little coma-like naps that all immortals needed sooner or later. The older you got the less you needed. And back home Phraia was still considered a young adult, compared to some like the all father.

And she had better get to bed before she collapsed and slept on the floor.

Loki had noticed her eyes becoming foggy the past few hours.

"You had best be off Phraia, you will be needing as much rest as possible soon enough."

She raised an eyebrow at him. What the heel did that mean? Whatever. She dragged her feet to her rooms and collapsed on the bed, asleep.

Loki watched as she walked away from his cage, and followed her until he saw smoky cloud around her stop moving, and then fade. Then he waited…

* * *

"I fell threatened."

The avengers were all arguing with each other over the secrets that director Fury had kept from them. Stark and Rogers was by far the most amusing.

"Put on the suit and lets go a few rounds."

Is this what happened to the group who was supposed to save the world when they got bored?

"You humans are so petty, and tiny."

Just sitting around waiting for the computers to find the Tesseract.

"Dr. Banner, you should think about removing yourself from this environment."

"Banner please put down the scepter."

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all."

Then the whole hip shook.

…"Put on the suit."

"…Yea.."

Even Loki could hear the Hulks roars. His plan was working. But he was thinking he needed to tweak his plan just a bit. He needed to get Phraia out, and onto the airship when he made his escape.

* * *

Thor was gone and Coulson was lying on the floor, taking his last breaths.

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think-"Loki was cut off by the blast from the enormous weapon Coulson had fired at him.

"So that's what it does."

Loki shoved the debris off of his body and called out to the agent that had unlocked his cage.

"Agent Clark, lead me to the resting quarters on this ship."

"Yes sir."

Loki and the agent came across five Shield agents. Three of which were shot, the other two Loki had whipped his throwing knives into their throats, effectively knocking them down.

Phraias' room was easy enough to find when he saw her signature all over one room.

He opened the unlocked door to find her fast asleep on her bed.

He lifted her up, arms around her knees and back, and walked out.

"Engine one is now in shutdown." Announced the Shield overcome.

"Lead us to the airship, we are finished here."

As the aircraft flew away from the slowly falling helicarrier, Loki smirked in satisfaction. But his job was far from being over. He walked over his men's feet towards the woman who was lying asleep on the aircraft bench.

Time to uncover your secrets, he thought. He brushed the few straw locks off of her face and placed his thumb between her eyes on the bridge of her nose and his index finger on her temple. The rest of his digits slid through her dark curly hair as he concentrated.

As she slept her mental barriers fell and Loki was able to sift through her memories all too easily.

And what he saw was not what he was expecting. His black heart actually ached a bit.

Loki brought her back to a home that he had took over. That was on the outskirts of the city. It was a foreclosed house that the family could no longer afford and they were forced to move out. The back had taken over, now Loki resides in it when hi is trying to be low key…along with the rest of his small army he had mind-controlled onto his side.

But the building itself was newly built, a modern home, with a pool in the backyard and beautifully designed interior.

He carried her himself to his room all others were occupied. And it wasn't like he had to sleep daily like the humans. Loki placed her on the covers and left her to rest…nothing in her mind lead him to believe that she would try to get away without reason, she had no ties with Shield, and so he left her alone to sleep.

* * *

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Happy Halloween! I have been watching some pretty messed up creepy zombie video game play thrus on YouTube to get in the spirit...because I am too lazy to do anything else. Good god this stuff is messed up, every five minutes I had to take a break because I was getting really creeped out. Anyways, I thought I'd type up the next chappy for a Halloween gift thingy. Wasn't that nice of me?Anyway this chapter doesn't follow the story of Avengers like most of this story does, just to let you know, I created an extra scene here and there. I hope you all enjoy. Keep following!

The next chapter is pretty intense btw.

Disclaimer: I only own Phraia.

* * *

Sunlight blinded her eyes when Phraia first opened them. Sunlight? She shot up in the comfier then

usually bed she was on. She was in a room she has never seen am I? She rolled to the edge of the bed and stood up.

A pool? Trees?...wait…a window? She was tempted to just jump out the window to get outside, but that probably wasn't the best idea.

She turned around to observe her surroundings. A huge king sized bed against the wall, a television on the opposite, a walk closet….oh my god. This bathroom was made for a god. On one wall was a Jacuzzi that could probably fit three or four people and on the other wall was on of those showers that had multiple nozzles pointing in different directions at different angels…nice.

She went back out to the bedroom and went to the window and looked down. She could definitely jump; there was a porch below, so that is what she did. After opening the window, she climbed through and jumped. She accidently damaged the roof to the porch then she jumped to the ground.

Grass. Soft, green, grass. She slipped her knee high boots and socks off, letting her toes dig into the earth below. Inhaling and exhaling, slowly, feeling all the life all the energy around her. Birds chirping, the wind flying through the tree leaves, the water in the pool slapping against the edge of the pool. She felt at peace.

Loki immediately picked up on the movement upstairs. He watched and listened to her, amused as she wandered around and the long pause in the master bathroom. But he wasn't quite expecting her to jump out of the window. Even the humans heard that. A few picked up their weapons in alarm, but were surprised to see Phraia taking off her footwear.

"Leave that one alone, if any of you so much as touch her, consider yourself dead." Loki threatened his men who were eying their new guest with hungry eyes. But he didn't blame them, even by god's standards, she was beautiful.

Loki watched intently as she brought a wilted flower back to life. Interesting.

Phraia turned toward the house, "Staring at people is considered rude, Loki."

"I was not staring, I was observing." He said walking out of the house and onto the back porch.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I do not think this is the appropriate place to discuss this Phraia, do you?"

She looked around; several men were watching the two immortals.

"Have it your way then. But you are going to answer my questions."

"Come, they can easily find us outside, look what happened in Germany."

"Maybe I want to be found."

"I do not believe that." He led her into what she was guessing the office.

"What makes you say that?"

"You have not tried to escape."

"Yet."

She settled on the black leather couch, he took the expensive looking office chair.

"Why did you kidnap me?" She repeated.

"I thought you would enjoy a small vacation from your team."

"You do not seem the type who would so something like that with no benefit for yourself. So, for the third time, why did you bring me here?"

Loki was surprised that she was able to see past his lies.

"What do you think I would benefit by having you here with me? He tested, trying to get her to spill more secrets.

"Nice try."

Loki brought the tips of his finger together and studied her.

"Honestly I am not quite sure why I brought you here, but it seemed like a good idea at the time." He was half telling the truth.

She rolled her eyes, not believing him.

"Did you find out anything interesting while you invaded my mind while I was asleep?

"I did." He didn't' even bother to try to deny it.

"What an interesting way to kill your uncle." Her eyes widened. She knew he searched her mind, but she had figured he would go for more useful information. Not….that.

"I suspect it was not very pleasant."

"That was kind of the point…"

Sometimes she wondered how the two of them got completely off topic.

"If I did leave, you would just let me go?"

"…Perhaps."

That was a yes in her book. So she stood up and left.

Her hand reached for the knob and her skin froze to it.

"Nice try." She melted it with her magic and walked out of the office. The rest of the way out of the house was surprisingly uneventful.

And she made it two blocks over when she remembered she had forgotten her socks and shoes…whatever, she kept walking.

She hadn't realized how much she missed the outdoors until she was off the carrier.

And before long it was dark out, she had gotten lost in a park. Not lost as is she couldn't get out because she was lost, lost as in she didn't want to.

Loki hadn't taken her very far because all the cars had New York plates. But she kept on walking, enjoying the fresh air. Relaxing…until she stepped on some glass. Some idiot mortal had left broken shards of what looked like a beer bottle lying on the side walk which was now imbedded in her feet.

Shit that hurt.

She hobbled over away from the glass where she could sit down and pick out the shards. Her skin was trying to heel, but couldn't because of the glass sticking out and that made it even worse.

She was picking out the glass when a door swung open across the street a ways. She was pretty close to the edge of the park and there was a bar at the corner. A few men stumbled out and immediately spotted her, bumping into each other constantly.

"Hello there beautiful, kind of late for you to be out for a walk isn't it?" The soberest one slurred. Two of his friends collapsed into each other they lost their beer bottles during the collision, and they broke at their feet.

"I would stay away from me if I were you, mortal."

The drunk took another step forward. So she levitated a few shards of glass and sent them into his chest. She stood up to defend herself, forcing more glass deeper into the bottoms of her feet. And she was about to do the same to the other drunks that she did to their leader, but a black Audi screeched to a halt in front of her. Two men dressed in black opened their windows and shot the remaining drunks.

They closed their windows, the door behind the passenger seat opened for her to get in.

"In about two minutes their will be police and probably Shield agents here, I suggest you come with us."The driver spoke to her, his eyes as odd color, Loki.

She sighed and climbed in.

* * *

Thoughts? Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Sorry for not updating sooner everyone, but I have been obsessing over the Godfather movies recently. I just watched the first one for the first time on Halloween and I have been having a bunch of ideas for a Godfather OC...which won't get out of my head. And it kind of sucks. Al Pacino is just so damned sexy in the first two. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own Phraia.

* * *

About an hour later, they arrived back at Loki's hideout. An older looking man was discussing something with Loki in the living room. Loki glanced up, watching Phraia limp awkwardly back into the house leaving spots of blood as she went.

"Why on earth do you need a semi? She asked. There was a semi parked across the street.

Loki sighed, shooing the older man away.

"It is none of your concern, Sit, you are getting blood everywhere." She plopped down on the couch.

"You had me followed." She glared.

"For your own protection." He didn't even look at her.

Phraia twisted her leg so she could get at her foot to pick out the glass. But Loki swatted her hand away and extended her leg toward him, placing her foot on his lap.

"How did you manage this?" Loki said examining her wounds.

"I forgot my shoes." Phraia tensed as Loki extracted the foreign objects from her flesh and placed them on the coffee table in between them.

"I do not need protection. I can handle myself." She argued.

"What would you have done once the authorities showed up?" He asked.

"I would have been long gone." He pulled the last piece of glass from her foot. She looked up at him.

"You know, you're not nearly as frightening and evil as everyone makes you out to be."

Loki seemed to have a hard time processing this.

"It was supposed to be a compliment." She added.

"I am frightening and evil, you just t-"She lightly kissed his cheek.

"No you're not." She said smugly.

"Yes I a-" Phraia had started tracing his lips.

"Stop arguing with me, you will not win." His green eyes looked angered, but she was not afraid of him. For some reason she had this feeling that he would not hurt her, could not hurt her.

Suddenly his long fingers firmly wrapped around her throat, but did not cause her discomfort. He was looking into her light blue eyes.

"Why do you not fear me?" He growled.

"You have not given any reason to." Phraia said simply.

"I could kill you without a second thought."

"Then do it." She tested him. Loki looked…conflicted. She felt his fingers squeeze lightly but he immediately let go altogether and stood up. His small army was watching them curiously, seeing a side of Loki none has seen before.

"Dr. Selvig if you would go to the location we talked about…."

"Yes sir."

"You two, accompany the doctor, and make sure he gets their safe." The two agents followed Selvig out the door.

"You three, watch the house, I have no doubt someone will come snooping soon enough."

"And you." His eyes bore into hers.

"Come with me."

She followed him towards the room where she had first woken up in. As the door slammed shut, her back was slammed against it, and she found that she couldn't move.

"I should make you fear me. Just like everyone else." She rolled her eyes, one of the only things she could do.

"I do not think you can." He moved closer, so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Why do you need me to fear you so much anyways? What will that accomplish?"

"You talk too much." He ignored her question and locked her jaw in place.

"Much better, now, you think I can not make you fear me? Do you not remember when I went into your mind? I know exactly what I can do to make you fear me." The first thing he did was transform her Shield clothing into a dark green lingerie set, and nothing more. He saw the anger flame in her eyes. She immediately tensed up, as he admired her exposed flesh.

'Coward." She mentally shouted at him.

He seemed to have heard it because his left hand wrapped around her throat again, but this time, much tighter. His other hand was tracing along her ribcage down to her hip, his finger tips lightly caressing the sensitive skin just above her panty line.

"I am no coward." Loki seethed.

'Then release me.' She was surprised when he actually did, it caused her to almost lose her footing. But she grabbed onto the doorknob to balance herself, then ripped it out of the socket and chucked it at him.

She quickly transformed her undergarments to her old clothing she wore at home. Being a god…her clothing was similar to Loki's, except where there was gold and green there was silver and purple. And instead of the outer leather straps she had unbreakable metal chains. And did she wear it well.

Before Loki finished admiring her new look, she sent a small blade she materialized at his family jewels. Unfortunately, he moved at the last second and the knife only nicked his leg. She sent him flying down the hall, splitting the door in half. But Loki was quick, he had rolled to his feet and shot up before she could attack him again and set the walls behind Phraia on fire, forcing her closer to him.

"You are holding back, let go." Loki egged her on. She stayed where she was, in her fighting stance.

"I saw how quickly you defeated my brother, fight me." He took a few steps toward her.

"Fight me." He watched as her eyes slowly darkened, he moved closer with his scepter in his hand.

"Or I could take over your mind like I did to the rest of my obedient followers. Then I could do whatever I please to you." The last few words were whispered in her ear. And he let his fingers snake slightly over her waist. And she lost it.

Blue flames erupted from the palm of her hands and they shot towards him. Loki countered it with an ice shield which he then used to knock her out of the sliding glass door. The glass door was now shards littered on the grass. And those shards were flying toward Loki, prepared to slice him open. But they went right through him, a holographic version of him.

The real Loki was behind her on the grass. She didn't need to turn around; she focused on the energy and life around her and used it as a channel to Loki. Unfortunately he was too smart for that and he went back the the lifeless concrete. She moved to get a hand on him to continue to take his energy, but she only manages to knock the scepter out of his hands. He was always one step ahead of her.

With the scepter now in her clutches she used the combined energy of the Tesseract and her own power to send Loki flying back into the house. The amount of power caused Loki backwards into the house, which collapsed onto itself from the sheer force.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yes of course. Now make yourselves useful for once and find me somewhere else to stay."

"Yes Sir."

"Why did you do that?!" Phraia

"…? Can you be a little more specific?"

"All of that….why did… you had better have a good reason for—"

"Perhaps I wanted to see what you are capable of." She glared at him.

"You had better be telling the truth." She really did hope that because if he wasn't then would he have…actually hurt her…make her fear him…because at the moment she was confused. All he really did was make her lose control.

"I am not the God of lies for nothing." What the hell was that supposed to mean? she thought.

"It was not my intention to hurt you it never was. I am not a violent man by nature."

She raised a questioning eyebrow at the man trying to take over Midgard, but he ignored. But she was right he wasn't trying to hurt her.

"I took you from Shield because you do not belong there. You do not belong on an aircraft surrounded by mortals. You have no reason to be there."

"They helped me. I owe them."

"Sir the authorities are already on their way.." An agent interrupted them.

"Have you found a suitable place for us?" Loki questioned.

"Indeed sir." He nodded. Then turned back to Phraia.

"We are leaving. Will you join us or go back to Shield?"

"Well I do not think I can go back now without some serious trouble." She followed Loki into the same car that brought her back to his hideout. He held the car door open for her and drove away from the rubble.

"You know as well as I that I can handle myself against mortals. I thought you to be the god of mischief. Why can you not make up a good excuse as to why I should stay on your side silvert- " He pulled her to his chest and kissed her, Effectively shutting her up. Shock was her first reaction; her second was that he was a really good kisser. He pulled away as quickly as he started it.

"Get in the car."

She couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Thoughts? Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: HAPPY TURKEY DAY.

Disclaimer: I only own Phraia

* * *

"Sir, we've found something." An agent sitting in front of a computer screen announced."Satellite imaging has shown an explosion in a foreclosed house outside of the city."

"Look into it, as of now that is our only lead, In the past twenty four hours…-"

"Sir, it's definitely Loki, with Raia."

"Are they still there?"

"No sir, they left four minutes ago."

"Follow that car."

"Yes sir."

The car ride to the new location was extremely awkward.

Raia had no idea what to say. She had been staring out the window for the entire ride, and she wondered what Loki was thinking. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye. He was staring right back at her. He was fiddling with something with his fingers.

What's that?" He curled it into his fist, hiding it from her eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He teased.

"I am not a cat." She tried to make a grab for it

"I'll give it to you if you answer a question."

"Fine."

"If Shield were to forcefully take you back to their side, what would you do?"

"Well first off if they tried to forcefully do anything, I would break them. And I would probably leave. Secondly, if YOU try to forcefully do anything, I .Will. Hurt. You." He believed her.

"Now gimme." He dropped the object into her palm. It was a ringthat had some heavy magic fused into it, she could feel the power radiating off of it.

"Is this what I think it is?" if it was, it was like a mood ring, but it actually worked. The moods were sent to whoever cast the spell on the object. So if she was overjoyed for any reason, he would know. He would also know if she was in trouble or distressed, stuff like that. There had to be more to the ring then just that that he wasn't telling her.

"Thank you."

"Where did you keep this?"

"A different dimension. I found the ring when I was younger."

There was a pause between the two.

"I told you that you couldn't hurt me." She watched as the scepter pulsed.

"Why does that bother you so.?"

"I …don't…" He couldn't speak. She reached over to trace that amazing jaw line of his on impulse. He watched her do it.

"Why did you wear those hideous Midgardian clothing ?" he asked as she switched over to her normal clothes she worse at home.

"So I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. But with you wearing that…"

"Director Fury, Loki has relocated to another foreclosed house."

"Create a perimeter, prepare to…"

Director Fury watched on the monitor in front of him as Raia walked willingly with Loki through the front door of his new hideout.

What is she doing?

"Prepare to apprehend as many as possible.

"Well this place needs some work." She commented. The outside didn't look too bad but the interior walls had peeling walls, the carpets and wood flooring looked like rodent gnawed on them , and it smelled bad.

The door creaked open, two men carrying a huge black box came in and carefully set it down.

Raia guessed it was the Tesseract, and she was feeling very conflicted. What am I doing here? She watched Loki practically growl at something one of the newcomers said.

"It seems, the Shield agents have found us already. They have the property surrounded." Loki announced.

"This Box needs to be transported to the Doctors location. If it does not arrive to its new place in one hour, I would not have any regrets in ending your already short lives."

Four men left with the box, leaving eight in the rotting house.

"Create a distraction, lead the government agents away." Three more of Loki's men followed the others out the door.

"The rest of you, stand guard." Loki was oddly calm when Shield would have the Tesseract in fifteen minutes.

"Phraia if you would follow me." He led her out the back, into a heavily wooded area. The light in hi scepter dimmed so that no mortal eye could see it.

"You have it, don't you?"

"I do. You think I would trust them with the Tesseract?"

"I think they will be apprehended within ten minutes." About forty seconds later. Gunshots and screams surrounded the air.

"I think you give mortals too much credit." Loki commented dryly.

They finally stepped out of the woods onto a paved road where a car was waiting for them.

"Convenient….what did you have in that box?"

Loki did not answer, just smiled mischievously. As soon as the car door was slammed shut, the car took off. But unfortunately, the road ahead was blocked by Shield.

"Fire!" Was the last thing Raia heard as she bolted from the car before darkness flooded her eyes.

* * *

Thoughts? Review!


End file.
